A Zashley Christmas Oneshot
by ChocolateCoveredStrawberriesxx
Summary: kinda sad and happyZASHLEY


**A Zashley Christmas One Shot**

Ashley sighed as she sat in-between the non-dating brunettes, Zac and Vanessa. "Hey, Ashley." Vanessa greeted her.

"Hey, Nessa." Ashley said, looking at the Christmas tree in Zac's house. Zac cleared his throat. Ashley laughed and hugged him. He took in her comforting warmth, and smelt her long blonde hair. She pulled away and smiled at her.

"Zac, can I talk to you?" she asked, standing up. He nodded and followed her to his room, as her heels clicked with every step she took, as they walked past Monique, Lucas and Corbin. They walked into the room and she sat on his bed.

"Look, Zac I've noticed lately that you've acted kind of weird. Do you like me?" she asked.

"Ashley," he took her hands in his own, "I do like you. But I didn't know how to say it though." Ashley stuttered.

"Zac, I don't know what to say. I just like you as a friend and I wanted to clear that up. I'm sorry, I just don't like you, like you." she smiled at him, making him want to melt.

"I understand." Zac lied, with a smile. She smiled back, squeezed his hands, then let go of them, and walked down the steps to the rest of the gang.

"So, what happened up there?" Vanessa asked taking a bite of a brownie, from their party.

"Uh. It went great." she smiled.

"Cool." Lucas, Vanessa, Mo and Corbin agreed. Zac came down the steps, sent a quick look at Ashley and walked to the couch, in-between Lucas and Vanessa.

"So, who wants to open presents?" Zac asked, rubbing his hands together, kneeling in front of the tree. He picked up a random present and handed it to Lucas. He ripped off the paper and revealed a green top that said, "I Don't Dance." He chuckled and looked at Corbin, who was grinning.

Zac grabbed another present and tossed it to Vanessa, who caught it. She opened it up and revealed a red cropped jacket with pink studs on it. She gasped and looked at Ashley, jumping on top of her, hugging her. They began laughing and got off each other.

Zac tossed 2 presents to Corbin and Monique.

* * *

Zac tossed the very last present (after everyone opened theirs) to Ashley. She smiled as she saw the sloppy handwriting of the boy's heart she broke. She opened the present and saw a card. She looked at the front, with a bunch of pictures of Ashley and Zac, blended into it. She opened it and there were a good 3 paragraphs.

'Ashley,

You're the sweetest most down to earth girl I've ever met. You care, and you're the most beautiful women I have ever seen. I don't know how to explain how I feel for you. You're everything I've ever wanted. I just guess that maybe if you don't love me like I love you, this card will change it.

I know you're the sappy romantic girl I met at the age of 16. When you were 19. I guess some things never change. You've gotten more and more beautiful every time I see you. You're not like the girls who want a guy to notice them. You never wear make-up unless you go to a premiere or on the set. But I love that.

You want a guy who's sweet, nice, and funny. But, somehow you never find a great guy. I don't know why. They're just not the right guy. You're perfect and if anyone can't see that, they're completely blind. And, by the time you try to say anything to me, even thank me for this card and the thousand dollar jeans, I'll be gone. I love you.

Zac'

Tears fell as she looked around the room for him. "Where did Zac go?" Ashley asked standing up.

"He just left, he grabbed his sweatshirt and left." Vanessa explained, leaning on Lucas' shoulder. Ashley jogged to the door and grabbed her scarf. She opened the door and ran into the snow falling. She saw Zac walking down the street and tried to catch up, but he was going to fast.

"ZAC!!" Ashley yelled, but he didn't turn around. "I read it! I'm sorry, I never realized that you loved me." Ashley said, catching up to him.

"Are you saying that 'cause you mean it, or because you feel sorry for me?" he asked in a serious tone, walking away. She stood there, stunned that he would say that.

* * *

Ashley dialed the digits again, and again. He didn't pick up. It was Christmas day, and so far her holiday was down the toilet. She dialed them again '830-2389'. He picked up. "Hello?" he asked. (That's not his phone number!!)

"Hey, Zac. I didn't mean it that way. I really meant it. I do love you. Really." she said, laying on her bed.

"Well, if you do love me, prove it." Zac said, after a long pause. She hung up the phone and got dressed in the jeans he got her and a pink and brown striped t-shirt, with her black sweater. She walked down the steps of her house and grabbed her purse and than ran to her car.

Mrs. Efron answered the door. "Hi, Mrs. Efron. Where's Zac?" she asked.

"In his room." Mrs. Efron said, stepping aside as Ashley ran up the steps, and took a right. She knocked on the door.

"Wh-"he began, but was interrupted by Ashley's tongue prying apart his lips. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and they eventually fell on his bed. "Is that proving it?" she asked him, with a smile.


End file.
